Lullaby for a devil
by Yuma Kurotsuki
Summary: Parce que faire souffrir Balthazar devrait être une discipline olympique... Petit one-shot d'Aventures sur les terreurs de notre demi-diable et ce qui lui serait arrivé dans les geôle de la Vieille Tour s'il n'avait pas été libéré à temps. /!\ présence de torture et d'images assez sombres, le rating T est justifié


**Inutile de faire semblant, j'aime faire souffrir ce pauvre Bob, nous aimons tous le faire souffrir :3 . C'est presque une religion pour moi alors j'ai écris un petit truc sur le sujet, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **sur ce, Bonne lecture! o/))**

 **Lullaby for a Devil**

Le choc du coup de poing le plia en deux, un mélange de sang et de salive goutta de ses lèvres tuméfiées sans qu'il ne parvienne à le retenir. Il lui semblait avoir entendu sa mâchoire se fracturer depuis un moment déjà, lui interdisant tout autre son que des grognements et sifflements de douleur. Le coup de pied qui suivit, l'atteignit en plein estomac, lui faisant rendre tripes et boyaux. Le jeune Balthazar n'avait à cette époque qu'une vingtaine d'années, rien ne l'avait préparé à vivre un tel Enfer, seul la présence de deux inquisiteurs qui le maintenaient chacun par un bras l'empêchait de s'effondrer.

Quand les envoyés de la Lumière capturait une hérésie, ils se plaisaient à « jouer » un peu avec elle sur le trajet reliant Castelblanc où la créature devait être exécutée six jours que cela durait. Il avait tout essayé : marchander, discuter, supplier, se débattre, tenter de se faire oublier, mais rien ne semblait devoir briser cette effroyable routine. Chaque arrêt, chaque pause, se transformait invariablement en supplice et les entraves qui lui maintenaient les poignets, en plus de lui interdire la magie, l'empêchait de réellement se défendre. En désespoir de cause, il se contentait de fermer les yeux et de se laisser faire. Il supportait les moqueries cruelles et les insultes sans jamais les relever de peur de les faire dégénérer en lynchage, se retenait de pleurer ou de gémir trop fort quand on le laissait tranquille pour éviter que l'on se souvienne de lui.

Petit à petit, les coups reçus lui semblaient plus étouffés, plus distants, renforçant le floue que lui renvoyait sa vision. Il savait que c'était l'annonce d'une délivrance prochaine et qu'il ne tarderait pas à perdre connaissance. La voix rude de son bourreau claqua à ses oreilles, scandant un ordre qu'il ne comprit pas. Les paupière à moitié closes, le corps perclus de douleurs, il sentit qu'on le traînait jusqu'aux abords du camps. Il commençait petit à petit à se laisser happer par les ténèbres apaisantes quand quelqu'un le saisit par les cheveux et lui enfonça la tête dans le courant de la rivière auprès de laquelle ils avaient installé le camps. L'eau glaciale réveilla la mage plus sûrement que n'importe quelle gifle, il se débattit de plus belle affolé, en constatant que la pression exercé à l'arrière de son crâne ne se relâchait pas. Il commençait à suffoquer, le liquide emplissait sa gorge, son nez, ses poumons le brûlaient. Une douleur atroce. Soudain on le releva par les cheveux. Il eut à peine le temps de cracher l'eau qui qui emplissait sa bouche et de percevoir les rires autours de lui (nul doute qu'il devait fournir un divertissement grotesque des plus comiques) qu'on le replongeait dans la rivière. Ses yeux le brûlèrent alors que le manque d'oxygène lacérait de nouveau ses poumons. Incapable de réfléchir correctement, il donna un coup de coude au hasard, rencontrant le torse d'un inquisiteur à l'aveugle. Il devait, il devait respirer ! La sensation d'inflammation provoquée par sa noyade devenait si forte, il aurait avoué n'importe quoi pour y mettre fin.

Enfin, on le tira en arrière et il put inspirer. Les deux hommes le jetèrent rudement au sol, il se redressa, toussant, crachant et vomi ce qu'il n'avait pas rendu plus tôt ainsi qu'une bonne partie de l'eau qui avait envahi ses poumons, à peine conscient des moqueries et des regards de ses ravisseurs. Des monstres... c'étaient des monstres, au moins cent fois plus que lui ou même que _« l'Autre »_ que les runes d'anti-magie gravée sur ses entraves reléguaient au fond de son esprit.

Il commençait enfin à retrouver son souffle, tremblant tant de la douleur que du choque occasionné, il se redressa à quatre pattes pour se retrouver presque nez à nez avec deux énormes chiens au pelage noir et aux yeux de braises qui hurlaient et aboyaient dans sa direction, prêts à le dévorer vivant. Un gémissement inarticulé s'extirpa de sa mâchoire brisée, il tomba en arrière dans sa précipitation à échapper au danger, ses bras levé devant son visage en un réflexe dérisoire de protection qui fit hurler de rire toute l'assemblée. Il remarqua alors que les molosses étaient retenus pas leurs colliers à de solides chaînes, trop courtes pour leur permettre de le blesser. Le murmure amusé de l'Inquisiteur siffla à ses oreilles :

 _« Je vois que tu as fais connaissance avec nos deux fidèles chasseuses d'hérésie : Jez et Kira_., sa voix baissa jusqu'à n'être qu'un souffle, _Si tu te tiens tranquille, tu auras peut-être droit à un collier et à manger de la viande tout les jours, comme elles. Mais résiste ou tente de t'échapper et elles iront te chercher elles-même. Tu as déjà essayer d'échapper à un chien de chasse ?_ , il secoua la tête d'un air faussement désolé (« mieux vaut ne pas y penser »), _Mais ce sera inutile je suis sûr. Après tout... tu ne comptais pas t'enfuir, je me trompe ? »_

Tétanisé par la panique que lui inspiraient les monstres, le demi-diable hocha la tête précipitamment. L'homme affecta une moue réprobatrice:

 _« Ça manquait d'enthousiasme... Peut-être pourrions-nous... vous laisser faire plus ample connaissance ?_ , un sourire illumina son visage quand il croisa le regard perdu et suppliant de l'hérésie, il reprit, _Hm... je n'ai peut-être pas été assez clair...,_ il le fixa intensément, détachant chaque mot, _Commence. A. Courir. »_

L'érudit comprit bien vite que l'affirmation n'avait rien d'une plaisanterie, il se releva tant bien que mal, chancela sous les exclamations enthousiastes de l'assemblée, tourna les talons et s'enfuit, disparaissant aussi vite que possible dans les sous-bois, écartant les branches de son chemin de ses mains toujours entravées.

Au loin, un chien hurla. Les aboiements se rapprochaient, dangereusement. Haletant, il fut forcé à s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle et calmer le feu ardant qui semblait ronger son organisme mais la terreur le força bientôt à reprendre sa course désespérée. Bientôt, une masse musculeuse lui atterrissait entre les épaules le faisant chuter, au même instant une mâchoire puissante se refermait sur sa cheville et commença à la secouer pour la lui arracher. Il cria et se débattit sans parvenir à se dégager, alors que tout semblait perdu, une présence glaciale commença à étendre sa présence sur la forêt. Les deux chiens baissèrent la tête en couinant et s'enfuirent, la queue entre les jambes...

Toujours cette impression de se consumer de l'intérieur...

Demeuré seul avec la présence malsaine, Balthazar demeurait comme paralysé Il sentit la créature progresser dans son dos et les ténèbres progresser autours de lui sans oser se retourner. La main qui effleura son visage n'était pas humaine et la voix, désincarnée :

 _ **« A quoi joues-tu, fils ? Tu penses que je t'ai laissé vivre parce que tu m'étais cher ? Je t'ai épargner pour que tu me sois utile. Si tu es faible, je te tuerai. »**_

Les larmes aux yeux, il se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de flancher, sans entrailles brûlaient d'un feu inextinguible. Il cligna lentement des yeux, quelque chose lui sifflait que rien de ce qu'il voyait n'était réel, qu'il était en train de rêver.

Comme dans un flash, il vit l'homme à la rapière transpercer la gorge de Shin. Il hurla et s'effondra.

Quand le demi-diable se réveilla, un goût de sang lui emplissait la bouche. Leur adversaire était recroquevillé au sol, le torse fendu en deux. Ses côtes arrachées s'ouvraient sur un vide béant à la place de son cœur. Il n'avait tout de même pas...

Malgré son pas erratique, il s'avança jusqu'à pouvoir s'appuyer au tronc d'un arbre et introduisant deux doigts dans sa bouche, les enfonça autant que possible en dépit des hauts-le-cœur qui le secouaient... Dans la flaque qui s'étendait devant lui il y avait des restes de nourritures et de la bile certes, mais aussi une quantité invraisemblable de sang à moitié digéré, de lambeaux de chaire et d'esquille d'os humains. Il s'effondra en arrière sous le coup de l'horreur. Une voix ronronna en lui, amusée :

 _ **« Que se passe-t-il Balthazar ? Ne m'avais-tu pas laissé carte blanche tant que je détruisais ton ennemi ?**_

 _-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ça !_

 _ **-En es-tu bien sûr ? Jamais ? »**_

Le brasier couvant en lui recommençait à lui arracher les entrailles, le mettant au supplice en le rongeant de l'intérieur. Le démon reprit :

 _ **« Nous formons la même âme, tu sais ? Ce que tu désires inconsciemment, je le désire aussi... et je n'agis que selon mes désirs.**_

 _-JE NE SUIS PAS CANNIBALE ! »_ , explosa-t-il.

Un blanc s'installa avant qu'un sombre ricanement ne lui réponde :

 _ **« Bien sûr que non. Il faudrait que tu sois humain pour ça. Qui pourrais te confondre avec un humain, à l'heure actuelle? »**_

 _Ça se voit !_ , comprit le mage, _Ça se voit, ce que je suis, sur mon visage, dans mes yeux..._

Quelqu'un le souleva par le col : Théo. L'Inquisiteur le fixait avec un mélange de mépris et de dégoût non-dissimulé. Lui aussi le voyait...

 _« Une seconde inattention te suffis, Diable ?!_ , cracha-t-il, _Comment as-tu pu faire ça?! A Shin ! A Grunlek ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça, monstre ?! »_

L'épée du paladin brilla dans les ténèbres avant de se planter dans sa poitrine avant qu'il ne puisse lui répondre. Y portant les mains, Balthazar constata qu'elles n'étaient plus humaines mais bestiale, couvertes de sang. Il gémit sous la douleur tant physique que psychologique qui l'oppressait, se sentit perdre le contrôle, déchirer l'armure et la chaire du paladin avec ces griffes qui lui avaient poussées. Malgré ses pleurs, ses hurlements, ses tentatives pour reprendre son corps au démon.

Puis il tomba pour de bon dans les ténèbres qui s'ouvraient sous lui, la peau de ses membres cloquant et s'arrachant en de fins lambeaux sous la chaleur. Le souffle brûlant l'engloutissaient, cherchant à le consumer tout entier. Une poigne, semblable à des serres puissants se referma sur son épaule, la voix soupira à son oreille :

 _ **« Réveilles-toi imbécile. »**_

Réveilles-toi ! Réveilles-toi !

La douleur dus aux brûlures s'accentua encore, il gémit et reprit conscience.

* * *

Balthazar ouvrit les yeux sur une parois de pierre luisante d'humidité. Il se sentait faible et nauséeux, tout son corps le faisait souffrir comme si on venait réellement de le rouer de coups. Que s'était-il passé ? Il plissa les yeux et essaya de passer outre les réminiscence de ses rêves. Où commençait le réel ? Où s'arrêtait le songe ? Il se souvenait... avoir poursuivit leur agresseur jusqu'à la maison abandonnée avec ses compagnons, puis... il grinça des dents, agacé : Théo avait encore foncé sans réfléchir ! Et ensuite... rien, le noir complet. _« Une seconde inattention te suffit, Diable ?! »_ La remémoration lui arracha une grimace, le regard dégoutté de son ami l'avait fait douter de lui-même.

Alors. Rêve ou réalité ? Il voulu porter une main à son visage pour vérifier s'il était resté humain mais son mouvement se bloqua bien vite. Déjà, à cause du gémissement douloureux que lui arracha son muscle à peine contracté mais surtout parce que quelque chose de métallique enserrait ses poignets et maintenait ses bras écarté de part et d'autre de la table où on l'avait allongé.

Un sentiment de panique commençait à l'envahir, il se contrôla de son mieux malgré les anciennes images que la situations rappelait à son esprit. Il ferma les yeux, sentant un frisson lui remonter l'échine, mélange d'horreur et de froid alors qu'il prenait peu à peu conscience de sa situation. Il était complètement nu, blessé, vidé de sa magie et enchaîné, mais au moins, il était vivant, et toujours humain de ce qu'il en voyait. Il ne savait pas où était ses compagnons mais la situation aurait put être pire. Difficilement, mais elle aurait put.

Au loin, une porte grinça, faisant courir un frisson glacé sur sa peau. Il entendit un chien aboyer avec rage et un homme hurler, rapprochant un peu plus son rêve de la réalité. En désespoir de cause face à cette situation inextricable, il essaya d'appeler son démon mais pour la première fois de son existence, seul un vide abyssal répondait à ses tentatives. Le mage commençait à avoir du mal à respirer, un autre effet de la terreur qui s'instillait en lui malgré ses efforts.

 _« -Vous êtes réveillé ? »_

La voix sortie de nulle part lui fit frôler l'arrêt cardiaque. Il tourna la tête de quelques centimètres forçant contre l'anneau qui lui comprimait la gorge, et découvrit le regard froidement désinvolte de l'homme à la rapière. Il nota aussi la présence de deux gardes qui s'étaient planté de part et d'autre de la porte, immobiles. Il dégluti difficilement, décolla la langue de son palais asséché et décida de tenter le coup. Pour ce qu'il avait à perdre...

 _« -J'ai... soif... »_ , lâcha-t-il en soignant de son mieux sa diction laborieuse.

L'individu haussa un sourcil circonspect avant de souffler, amusé :

 _« -Pourquoi pas... Toi._ , il désigna un de ses hommes, _Donnes-lui à boire et veilles à se qu'il ne s'étouffe pas. Ce serait regrettable. »_

L'eau avait un goût métallique assez désagréable mais dans son état de déshydratation il lui semblait n'avoir jamais rien goûté de meilleur. Il restait circonspect, leur ennemi portait encore les marques de leurs récent combat Balthazar n'avait pas réelle notions de médecine mais il savait interpréter les messages que lui envoyait son corps. Courbatures, cheveux collés de sueur, gorge sèche, faiblesse générale : il avait eut de la fièvre, et pas qu'un peu. Pourquoi l'avait-il soigné ? Il manqua de s'étrangler en remarquant que leur agresseur _souriait_ , la situation le faisait jubiler, littéralement. Le prisonnier se remémora avec angoisse la blessure qu'il avait infligé à l'enfant quand il rejoignait la maison abandonnée : une entaille profonde et précise, très douloureuse et à coup sûr non-létal. Faire souffrir sans jamais risquer la vie de son vis à vis... ce cinglé avait l'air d'être un spécialiste, ça expliquait sa bonne humeur.

Quand il eu fini il congédia les gardes et s'approcha du demi-diable, ses prunelles ordinairement hautainement inexpressives animées d'un tel panel d'émotion que s'en devenait un véritable feu d'artifice. L'érudit se figea, luttant inconsciemment contre ses entraves en apercevant un éclat métallique dans la main de l'homme. Il crispa les paupières en attente de la morsure de la lame, le contacte de la main de leur adversaire courant le long de la marque de croix qui avait été gravée dans son torse il y a des années le fit sursauter.

 _« -Sacrée cicatrice._ , commenta-t-il, _Souvenir de l'Inquisition ?_

 _-Ne me touchez pas ! »_ , rugis Balthazar, haineux, tentant de se redresser malgré ses muscles raidis.

L'homme à la rapière leva les mains en une reddition moqueuse et s'écarta d'un pas, le laissant poursuivre :

 _« -C'est quoi votre problème à la fin ?! Où sommes nous ?! Et où sont mes compagnons ?!_

 _-Une question à la fois, enfin ! Détendez vous...,_ son sourire s'élargit, _Je ne vais pas vous torturer._

 _-Essayez de vous montrer plus convainquant. Là, j'ai du mal à vous croire. »_

Il haussa les épaules d'un air égal :

 _« -Ça me désole mais les ordres sont les ordres, je dois juste récupérer les gemmes de pouvoir en votre possession._

 _-Mais... Nous n'avons pas de gemmes, nous sommes juste venu prévenir votre intendant d'un danger imminent, détachez moi ! »_

 _-''Prévenir l'Intendant''...,_ le jeune homme émit un ricanement sombrement amusé, _Vous parlez sans-doute des araignées ? Oubliez-les. Vous avez des problèmes bien plus pressant pour le moment. »_

Il se moquait mais ses yeux ne riaient pas. Derrière lui, le mage remarqua une caisse où était entreposé toute une collection d'outils effilés il recommençait à paniquer, le sang battant à ses tempes, il se força à se reprendre alors que son interlocuteur sortait de son champs de vision :

 _« De quelles gemmes parlez-vous ? Celles que vous utilisiez au combat ?_

 _-''Quelle gemmes''?,_ répéta l'individu fouillant dans l'ombre de la pièce, _Mais celles de votre engeance, demi-diable. »_

C'était tout sauf une réponse ! L'érudit ouvrait la bouche pour protester quand l'envoyé de l'Obscurité lui enfonça quelque chose entre les mâchoires, lui entaillant les commissure des lèvres. Il mordit dans ce qui lui semblait être un morceau de cuir et secoua furieusement la tête pour tenter de s'en débarrasser.. L'homme revînt et lui plaqua rudement la tête à la table pour le fixer droit dans les yeux, éveillant une sourde angoisse dans les entrailles de l'aventurier. Il siffla :

 _« Les muscles d'un homme soumis à un stress intense vont brusquement se tétaniser, de même que la mâchoire, que la langue se trouve entre les dents ou pas. L'hémorragie qui en résulte a une fâcheuse tendance à se révéler mortelle... d'où la présence de ce bâillon._ (le prisonnier complètement figé, osait à peine respirer. Il ignorait ce qui était le plus glaçant entre les propos tenus ou le fait qu'il sentait que son bourreau parlait d'expérience. Quoique... dans le genre la phrase qui suivait prononcée d'une voix douce, se défendait pal mal aussi.) _Tu peux crier. Ici personne ne viendra. »_

Puis il le lâcha, le laissant se débattre rageusement contre ses chaînes. Sur la table... ce n'était pas des outils de torture mais de dissection. Un gémissement à moitié arraché par la panique, passa la barrière de ses dents serrées quand il sentit la lame du scalpel commencer à entamer la chaire de son épaule gauche. Puis le mage se réfugia dans un mutisme crispé alors que l'homme à la rapière écartait les bords de la plaie avec une lenteur sadique. Balthazar tira autant que possible sur ses entraves, les sentant lui pénétrer la peau. Il crispa ses mains et sa mâchoires, s'interdisant tout autre son qu'une respiration affolée, ses pupilles dilatées fixaient le plafond sans le voir. Il tentait à tout prix d'échapper à la souffrance qui courrait le long de son bras, de s'en détourner par n'importe quelle pensée mais surtout d'échapper à ce que cette douleur faisait remonter en lui. La lumière aveuglante du fer porté au rouge, les plaies qui s'infectent sous les chaînes, les ongles qui se brisent dans la pierre à force de gratter le sol... Toute ces sensations qu'il avait cru avoir oublié l'envahissaient de nouveau en un flot hideux et violant. Soudain, l'homme à la rapière arracha quelque chose à sa chaire et son hurlement fusa, beaucoup trop vite pour qu'il puisse le retenir. Son bourreau se détourna de lui. Le demi-diable s'appliqua à calmer sa respiration, ne surtout pas- Surtout pas!- émettre une pensée qui le ramènerait à la notion de souffrance, tenter de passer outre par tout les moyens. En nage, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa blessure, initiative qu'il regretta aussitôt.

Un trou. Un trou béant et sanguinolent s'ouvrait dans son épaule. A ses côté, l'homme à la rapière examinait ce qui ressemblait à une petite pierre et qu'il tenait à bout de bras. Une gemme de pouvoir de la taille d'une améthyste palpitait entre ses doigts tachés de sang. Noire de prime abord, elle prenait des teintes rouges-sombres en fonction de la luminosité ambiante et pulsait d'un éclat douloureux, gorgée de magie. Leur ennemi affichait un sourire presque extatique, fasciné par l'objet. Entre ses paupières mi-closes, le demi-diable le vit se tourner vers lui et l'entendit ronronner, l'air satisfait :

 _« Là, je regrette déjà moins de vous avoir rencontré, aventurier. »_

Il du ajouter quelque chose mais l'érudit fut pris d'un malaise brutal, il se sentit partir en arrière alors que l'inconscience l'emportait de nouveau dans ses limbes brûlantes.

* * *

 **AS TU VU LA BELLE QUENOU... pardon, il est tard, veuillez excuser cette digression. Plus sérieusement: as-tu vu la référence à Game of throne? :3**

 **En espérant que mon histoire t'ai plu. :)**

 **Bisou et à bientôt j'espère! o/))**


End file.
